


the past is in the past.

by caspeter



Series: (i want you to be) happier. [6]
Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, That Was a Bad Joke, another reupload, tris and lola begin to [high school musical 2 music begins] work this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/pseuds/caspeter
Summary: Unlike a large majority of their kinder interactions, this one wasn’t in front of anyone else, wasn’t for Miles or Hunter or to keep the peace in public. And even if it was just a civil conversation and politely helping someone up, it was enough for both Lola and Tristan to think that the worst of the situation the four of them had found themselves in might actually be over.





	the past is in the past.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“I  _ swear  _ there was another packet of chips here.” Tristan muttered, more to himself than anything else, as he rummaged through the Hollingsworths kitchen cabinet.

He spun around quickly at the sound of an unexpected voice coming from behind him.   


“Whoops! Sorry. I might be a  _ little _ bit guilty there.”   
Lola shot him an apologetic smile, lifting up the half eaten bag in front of her in example as Tristan closed the cupboard door. The two of them weren’t necessarily the best of friends, but the relationship between Tristan and Hunter had eased a large amount of the tension that had once followed them everywhere.

“Why do you want chips at one am anyway?”   
Lola asked, when she realised Tristan wasn’t going to say anything, and popped another few chips into her mouth.   
“I mean I’ve got the whole pregnancy thing and no offense,” her voice came out somewhat muffled as she spoke through her mouthful of food, “but you don’t seem like the guilty midnight snack kinda guy.” 

“Hunter kept me up playing Realm Of Doom and is now demanding food. At this rate I’m not sure if I’m his boyfriend or his butler.” Tristan joked, moving to head back upstairs.

“Wait!” Lola called out, and Tristan turned to face her with one eyebrow raised.   
“I… Can’t get up.” She frowned, looking down at her stomach, and then looked back up at Tristan. “Help?” 

He considered it for a moment, but then shrugged with a light smile. “Sure.”

Unlike a large majority of their  _ kinder  _ interactions, this one wasn’t in front of anyone else, wasn’t for Miles or Hunter or to keep the peace in public. And even if it was just a civil conversation and politely helping someone up, it was enough for both Lola and Tristan to think that the worst of the situation the four of them had found themselves in might actually be over.


End file.
